


Lots of Rope

by hunters_retreat



Series: Charming Verse [33]
Category: Leverage, Supernatural, Supernatural/Leverage Crossover
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-06
Updated: 2010-06-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:04:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something dangerous in Sam’s eyes and Eliot felt himself responding immediately, dropping to his knees in front of the younger man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lots of Rope

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)  prompt of Sam/Eliot, rope. 

 

“Got enough rope there Sam?” Eliot asked as he watched the youngest Winchester, his fingers playing over the rough edges of the rope across his lap. He tried to bite back the lust that ran through him, but he couldn’t remember a time when seeing Sam’s attention focused on something like that didn’t make him blindingly, achingly, instantly hard.

Sam looked up with a small smile. “Just making sure I don’t need to replace it. Last thing I want to worry about is if the rope will hold.”

Eliot nodded. They’d been tracked Dean for too long, trying to get to him and now more than ever it mattered. They were cursed, Sam and Eliot. Sam couldn’t speak about his brother and Eliot couldn’t see anything related to him either, not pictures, not a map Sam drew to try to show where to find him, nothing. It made sense that Dean would be caught up in it too. They just didn’t know how.

“I don’t think you need to worry Sammy. You’ve never let your ropes get damaged.”

Sam looked up at him and Eliot realized what he’d done. He hadn’t called him Sammy in months, not since the fight they’d had where Sam had corrected him. He thought about apologizing, but then Sam smiled up at him, warmer than he’d seen it in ages.

Sam tugged at the length of rope in his hands and stood slowly. “Guess we could always test them out to make sure.”

There was something dangerous in Sam’s eyes and Eliot felt himself responding immediately, dropping to his knees in front of the younger man. Sam’s hand wound its way through his hair and he felt the sharp tug as he pulled his head back, forcing him to look all the way up to his lover’s face.

“And Eliot, I expect you to try to get out once you’re in the ropes. Don’t disappoint me.”

Eliot’s smile grew larger as he watched Sam turn to the bed, preparing the ropes. No matter if he got away or not, it was going to be a good time. And in the morning, hopefully, they’d finally have Dean in their grasp and that length of rope would keep him tied down long enough for them to finally make Dean realize he was bound to them in ways that time and distance couldn’t undo.

But for tonight… he had Sam. And a lot of rope.

 


End file.
